


Clumsy

by IveGotRedHair



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex might possibly be the clumsiest person in the world but Jack will always pick him back up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsy

Alex had always been clumsy. Even from when he was child he was forever covered in cuts and scratches with his many meetings with the floor. If there was something on the floor Alex was sure to fall over it, clothes, dogs and sometimes his guitar. So it wasn’t a total surprise when getting ready in a rush one day that Alex managed to trip over his own feet, sending himself falling down the stairs. He landed in a heap at the bottom but as he tried to stand again there was a terrible pain in his knee and he fell back onto his butt.   
“Shit, shit, shit,” Alex muttered, grabbing hold of his injured leg.   
He must had landed on it strangely as there was now a severe pain coming from his left knee.   
“Fuck,” Alex hissed as he gently pressed the area that hurt, he’d fucked himself up pretty badly. Either way he needed to get himself up and off the floor, he couldn’t just sit there and wither in pain.   
With a great amount of effort and a lot of swear words Alex managed to limp over to the couch, collapsing onto his and hissing in pain at the movement of his knee. He hoped if he just didn’t move for awhile that it would be okay as Alex didn’t exactly like hospitals and didn’t really fancy a trip to one. Just as Alex settled back into the couch hoping to rest his phone rang, focusing him to reach over to the table beside him to answer it.   
“Hello?” he answered, hoping the pain wasn’t evident in his voice.   
“Hey ‘Lex, so the meeting I had gone canceled and well I haven’t seen you since last night I miss you. Wanna come over and watch movies? We can binge eat fast food and sleep on the floor, just like when we were kids.”  
Alex smiled at the sound of Jack’s voice and the idea of spending the night curled up in loves arms sounded fantastic but as Alex went to answer he moved his knee. He had to hold the phone away as he muttered a few swear words, thanks to his own clumsiness he wouldn’t be going anywhere for awhile.   
“I’d love to but my car wouldn’t start this morning…” Alex lied, he didn’t want to tell Jack he’d hurt himself because the younger would only worry and drag Alex to hospital, which was the last thing Alex wanted.   
“How about I come there then? I’ll bring the food, you get the movies and we’ll make a night of it,” Jack suggested.   
Alex had planned to spend the day watching movies and resting his leg anyway, he might as well do it with the boy he loved. As long as he didn’t give the game away then he should be okay.   
“Sure, just don’t forget the extra fries,” Alex chuckled.   
“Okay, okay and for the love of god don’t make me watch The Fifth Element again,” Jack begged   
Alex just laughed. They spoke for a few more minutes, Jack bitching about the traffic he was stuck in until he’d had to hang up. Alex just sighed and tried to figure out a plan so Jack didn’t notice the pain he was in, first job was to load up on painkillers and see where he went from there. 

By the time Jack turned up at Alex’s, the boy was sat with one leg in front of him and the title screen of James Bond’s Skyfall on the tv. With his arms full of food Jack didn’t notice anything off about the way Alex was sitting or the small wince on his face when Jack nudge his leg as he sat down.   
“Feeling hungry?” Jack asked, lining up the food on the table in front of them.   
“Always,” Alex chuckled.   
Jack smiled and leant over to kiss Alex’s cheek, they might have only been together the night before but when they spend so much time together any time apart felt like forever.   
“So, how was your day?” Jack asked, taking a bite of a rather large burger.   
“Nothing exciting, I got a bit of writing done, went out with the dogs. That sort of thing.”  
“And fell down somewhere by the looks of it,” Jack said.   
“How did you….”  
“You’ve got a bruise on your forehead.”   
“Oh… Yeah I did kinda fall earlier,” Alex muttered, he hadn’t looked in a mirror so hadn’t noticed the mark on his forehead.   
“You’re an idiot,” Jack laughed, putting his arm around Alex’s waist and pulling him close to his side. Alex just about managed not to yelp in pain at the movement of his knee, it was becoming really painful.   
“Gonna put the movie on then?” Jack asked.   
“Oh right yeah.”  
The movie had completely slipped his mind but Alex clicked play and let the familiar Adele song fill the room. He was always happiest when curled up with Jack, a movie in the background and food between them. It was just what he needed to help forget his pain. 

Alex made it nearly all the way to the end of the movie when all the coke he’d drunk started to have an effect on his bladder. Basically he really needed to pee and could still barely move without cringing in pain. One option was just to tell Jack but that would mean admitting he lied and Alex couldn’t bear to see the sad look in his boyfriend’s eyes. So the only thing left to do was just bear the pain and get on with it.   
“Where’re you going?” Jack asked as Alex shuffled away from him.   
“Need to piss,” Alex replied.   
Jack just nodded and turned his attention back to the end of the movie. Alex was just about able to get up, though the second he put any pressure on his knee a horrible pain shot through his leg. He ended up limping very badly over to his bathroom, thank god he didn’t have to go back up the stairs. It took Alex longer that normal as he couldn’t stand for very long and had to try and keep his weight off his left leg. By the time he was limping back to the living room the movie had ended and Jack had the lights on, scanning through Alex’s dvd collection trying to find something else to watch. Alex hoped to make it back to the couch before Jack noticed how badly he was walking but no luck. Jack turned around when Alex was only half way across the room.   
“Christ Alex, are you alright?” he asked, looking at the way Alex could barely walk.   
“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” Alex mumbled, the pain evident on his face as his foot touched the floor.   
Jack rushed over to him and supported Alex’s weight back to the couch, carefully lowering Alex down as the boy winced in pain.   
“What happened? What hurts?” Jack asked slightly panicked.   
“Jack I’m fine, don’t worry about it,” Alex tried to reassure him but his voice was strained.   
“You can barely walk! That’s not fine, what happened Alex?”   
There it was, the hurt in Jack’s eyes that Alex couldn’t hide from. He knew he had to tell him the truth even if meant getting dragged to the hospital as a result.  
“I kind of fell down the stairs earlier and fucked up my knee.”  
“Can I see?” Jack asked.   
Alex nodded and let Jack roll up the pant leg of his sweats. Alex had noticed that whenever he was in pain or something was wrong Jack seemed to change, his large eyes filled with concern and his whole face softer. Caring was just in Jack’s nature and Alex loved him for it.   
“Fuck, it looks pretty bad. I think you should go to the ER ‘Lex,” he said.   
“I was afraid you were going to say that…”   
“I know you don’t like them but they’ll be able to give you something for the pain and maybe some cool crutches for you to get around with,” Jack said, a small smile on his face.   
Alex had never been able to resist that smile and deep down he knew Jack was right, he just hated hanging about in waiting rooms for hours and being poked by various medical people.  
“We should go now, get it over with,” Jack said.   
“Okay, but you know I’m only doing this for you right?”   
“I know.”  
Alex carefully tried to move but Jack put a hand out to stop him.   
“You don’t think I’m going to let you walk do you?” Jack asked, eyebrow raised.   
“Well how else do you expect…”  
Alex didn’t get to finish his question before Jack’s arms were underneath him, lifting him up and carrying him toward the door.   
“You grab the keys” Jack said.   
Alex did what he was told as Jack somehow managed to slip his shoes on with Alex still in his arms. They made it out to the car and with a little help from Alex, Jack placed him carefully down in the passenger seat before running around to the drivers side.   
“You okay?” Jack asked as he started the car.   
“Think so,” Alex replied.   
After a few minutes of silence between the two Jack spoke up.   
“Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you tell me you were hurt?” he asked.   
“I didn’t want to worry you and you know how much I hate hospitals,” Alex said.   
Jack sighed and took one hand off the wheel to hold Alex’s.   
“I know, but they’re going to make you better, even if they can’t stop you being a clumsy little shit.”  
“Hey!”   
Jack laughed and was glad when Alex joined in, that’s all he wanted to see. Alex happy and laughing. 

At the hospital Jack was still carrying Alex, he took him straight through the waiting room before going off to sign him in. He filled in all Alex’s paperwork even if he did have to ask Alex what his middle name was, he never could remember it  
“What kind of boyfriend are you if you can’t remember my name?” Alex teased.   
“I totally remember it, Gashat,” Jack replied.   
“I believe you Backarat.”  
Jack pouted and Alex just shuffled closer to him in his crappy plastic chair, wincing at the movement nudged his knee.   
“I’m tired,” Alex said, laying his head on Jack’s shoulder.   
“Close your eyes, it’ll be your turn soon,” Jack said softly, kissing Alex’s forehead.   
Jack just sat there at the time ticked by, Alex sleeping on his shoulder watching all the other people come and go. It must have been nearing two hours by the time Alex’s name was called, a kind looking nurse calling out for them at the edge of the room. Jack picked Alex up again, refusing the offer of a wheelchair and carried Alex along the corridor to a bed. The nurse got some ice for Alex’s knee and informed them that a Doctor would be in soon.   
“How are you doing ‘Lex?” Jack asked.   
“Pain and tired,” the boy replied.   
Jack frowned and leant across to brush Alex’s hair away from his eyes, he just blinked at him sleepily. Jack wanted nothing more than to take him home and tuck him into bed but Alex needed something for his pain first.   
“So Mr Gaskarth, what brings you today?”  
Neither had notice the Doctor walked in until they heard the voice, Jack turned to see a young man all dressed in bright blue scrubs.   
“I fell down the stairs, fucked up my knee,” Alex replied.   
“Let’s get a look at shall we? I’m Doctor Dorian by the way,” he said.   
Jack just sat beside the bed and felt Alex’s hand as Doctor Dorian checked over to Alex’s knee and felt like squeeze his fingers whenever he was asked to move.   
“I think you’re in luck, it doesn’t seem to be broken I think you’ve probably just down a muscle in your fall. I’m going to give you something for the pain then you’re going to have to stay off that leg for a few weeks, have as much rest as possible and I’ll get some a pair of clutches. Can’t have your boyfriend doing any damage carrying you around now can we?”   
Jack blushed and Alex gave a small smile, giving Jack’s hand a soft squeeze. 

They left not much later, Alex was now on something for his pain and was looking at Jack with a slightly loopy smile on his face.   
“Man, how much of that stuff did they give you?” Jack asked as they stumbled out of the hospital, Alex wasn’t very steady on his crutches so Jack had his hand on his back.   
“Dunno, not enough?” he joked, the stupid smile still on his face.   
Jack just shook his head and stirred Alex over to the car. He still had to lift the boy into the passenger seat and buckle him in, he wasn’t sure he trusted Alex when he was this medicated.   
“Ready to go home?” Jack asked.   
“I’m sleepy,” Alex yawned, rubbing his eyes.   
“You can go to bed soon.”  
“Don’t want bed, I want you.”  
Jack looked over at Alex, all sleepy eyes and messed up hair, damn he was adorable when he was drugged up.   
Once they got back Jack ended up carrying Alex again, he’d fallen asleep in the car and Jack couldn’t bring himself to wake him. He placed the boy down on the couch and went back to fetch his crutches from the car, coming back to find Alex awake and flicking through the movies on his tv.   
“Alex, I thought you were going to bed,” Jack said, sitting down beside him, leaving the crutches at his side.   
“I wanna cuddle,” he whined.   
Jack chuckled and nodded, if Alex wasn’t going to go to the least he could do was cuddle with him. Plus he loved the feeling of the boy in his arms. After putting on a movie to run in the background, knowing Alex Space was probably involved somewhere. Alex cuddled into Jack, pulling the boy close and refusing to let go.   
“How are you doing?” Jack asked as he pulled a blanket from the back of the couch so it covering them.  
“I’m amazing, I’m always amazing when I’m with you,” Alex mumbled, nuzzling his head into his boyfriend’s chest.   
“I love you, even if you are the clumsiest person known to man,” Jack said, kissing the top of Alex’s head.   
“I love you too, thanks for always being there for me,” Alex whispered, already falling back to sleep.   
“Always.”  
Alex was asleep in moments, Jack just tucked the blanket tighter around them and closed his eyes. It didn’t matter to him that Alex was forever getting himself into scrapes because he’d always be there to pick him up and put him back together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo,  
> This was an adorable idea by AllTimeCxnts, I hope you like it!  
> The something special should be with you next week :)  
> As always thanks for reading xx


End file.
